Man in the Mirror
by lezonne
Summary: 4-shot story. A wedding is approaching, and they will have to see each other more after that cold winter night. It can't be helped; their mutual friends insist, and how could they ever miss the wedding of the century? Request story.
1. England

A request story I got from **23Nelly. **Thanks to my beta **JDeppIsMyLovely**! And **Michael Jackson's**, Man in the Mirror.

* * *

_I'm Gonna Make A Change, For Once In My Life_

_It's Gonna Feel Real Good, Gonna Make A Difference, Gonna Make It Right . . ._

_As I, Turn Up The Collar On My favourite Winter Coat_

_This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind. I See The Kids In The Street,_

_With Not Enough To Eat Who Am I, To Be Blind?Pretending Not To See Their Needs_

_A Summer's Disregard, A Broken Bottle Top_

_And A One Man's Soul They Follow Each Other On the Wind Ya' Know'_

_Cause They Got Nowhere to go. That's Why I Want You To Know_

It was frigid in London that winter, and Draco Malfoy pulled his winter cloak closer to his body to try and fight off the chilling wind. He wandered down Diagon Alley, scowling a considerable amount due to the bitter cold and the fact that the potion ingredients he had ordered and even made this trip for had yet to come in. It was a complete waste of time.

He turned out of Diagon Alley into the nicer part of the strip, noticing vaguely how empty it was that day. Typically the street would be busting at its seams with last minute Christmas shoppers, but it seemed that everyone had given up on going out that day, afraid of the weather that awaited them. It suited him fine, and made it rather easy for Malfoy to journey into the Quality Quidditch Supplies, intent on buying a new broom, after his last met a rather frightful end.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, nearly knocking over the girl who was stationed behind it, her back turned towards him as she studied a rather nice looking broom. He extended a hand and easily grasped her arm, stopped the girl from slipping into anything else at the front of the store.

Malfoy took one look at the girl and smirked widely. She had long blond, straight hair that was pulled back into a braid, and tight trousers that allowed him to see the exact form of her legs. He looked into her dull green eyes and extended an arm to grasp her hand.

"I apologize," he said smoothly, kissing her knuckles gently. The girl's eyes widened slightly, and a small brush crept across her cheeks. She very well knew who the man in front of her was, and she was surprised to find him there, being so very sweet to her. "I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course, my fault, I didn't even think about someone opening the door."

He nodded, dismissing the useless rubbish she had just said to him. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said warmly, looking the girl in her eyes. "And you are, sweetheart?"

She giggled a bit, and he instantly knew the girl was younger then she looked. The sound vibrated in his head and he immediately lost interest in the blond, feeling reminders of the bloody schoolgirls he had tolerated for years flash throughout her head.

At 23, Draco's reputation had yet to change. He was rich, arrogant, and above all else, a well known Sex God. Girls from school occasionally came back for a one night romp, but he very rarely ever saw a girl intimately more then once. He had one desire, and every single woman he got involved with fully knew his intentions before he proceeded. No reason to cause extra drama with clingy women, was there?

"Penelope," the girl said, drawing back Draco's attention. He nodded lightly, determined now to apologize and leave, before she got the wrong idea. He had intended to bring her home with him, but age would be a possible issue and he just had no desire to question her. She smiled lightly at him and pulled her braid over her shoulder, looking for something for her hands to do.

"Well Penelope, be sure to be more careful next time," he said, stepping back from the girl, and leaving with an abrupt turn, not bothering to acknowledge her when she asked where he was going. Draco wandered purposely to the counter and picked up his pre-ordered broom, and paid quickly before shrinking the item and walking back out the door, ignoring the blond girl who glanced his way, now accompanied by a blond male.

_Looks like it was a smart idea avoiding her. _

He stepped back into the cold twilight, knowing it would be dark soon and he needed to find Blaise before he left. Hopefully he was somewhere in the Three Broomsticks. As he began to walk, he heard two voices and glanced in the general direction of them. What he saw made him pause for the briefest of moments.

A girl with thick brown hair sat beside a man, wrapped tightly in a blanket, his wand illuminating a fire, right there just on the inside of an alley, right off of that main road. He blinked in confusion. Although there was no recognition of the man, she was undeniably familiar.

That hair, the thin fingers wrapped in mittens, her bag slung onto the ground as she cast a simple spell to keep the snow that would soon fall off the man's fire. He looked frozen, trying desperately to stay warm in the wind, but Malfoy could hardly focus on him.

"Granger," he stated coldly, knowing exactly who she was. Even after five years, the busy hair and enlarged bag were a giveaway.

He nearly smirked when her head whipped around, eyes wide as she took in exactly who had said her name. The cool tone of Malfoy's sent shivers down her spine, deeper then any wind could reach. Her eyes danced over his face, surprised that the cruel boy could mature into anything but a prick.

Then again, he probably was.

Hermione grabbed her bag and stood up, smiling warmly at the man huddled down in the cold as she did so. He was so kind. "Malfoy," she replied in return, clutching her jacket closer to her body. The wind seemed to practically race through it. "What're you doing here?"

"Passing by," he replied briskly, looking at the man in the snow again. The rooftops above only blocked some of the cold out of the small alley he was nestled into, and Draco frowned at the predicament. They had shelters around there, didn't they? He hardly wanted to find cold, lifeless bodies around here the next time he was passing through.

The girl crinkled her nose. "Well, keep going." It was getting very dark outside, and she just wanted to get back to her cozy apartment room before the only light around were streetlights. Turning her attention to the man, she continued, "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to walk with you there? It's too cold out to sleep in this alley."

The man used his wand to project a dim light on her face, and smiled slightly. "No Miss, I'll do just fine here for a while. I have to wait you know, my Katherine hasn't come back yet."

She shook her head. "Sally shouldn't be out here either."

He shrugged. "Perhaps not, but all the same, I still need to wait for her."

"Then will you go?"

He smiled lightly at her. "If Katherine would like to." He looked the opposite way, down the alley, as though expecting her. "She will come soon."

"Would you like me to wait with you for her?"

"No dear, you should be going along. Let this nice young man get you out of the streets."

Draco had remained silent the whole time, and now reeled at the man's stupidity. Had he not heard their icy comments to each other? Or was he looking for a reason to send Granger off? Whatever it was, his reasoning should not have anything to do with the blond, who's ears were now turning an awful shade of red due to the cold.

And now the man thought he would be willing to escort the Mudblood anywhere? He was obviously off his rocker, and had paid very little attention to anything passing between them.

She glanced back at Draco, hair blowing freely in the wind. He could vaguely make out her flushed cheeks in the light, now that night had set in. She quickly snapped her head back around to the man, who Draco had yet to learn the name of. "I am sure I can make it to my destination all by myself."

"You never know Miss, awful people can be lurking in the dark at night." He curled his coat closer, looking at the two. "Go on now, I'll be fine."

She looked at him skeptically, ignoring the fact that Malfoy was still behind her for some unknown reason. What did he have to gain from standing around? "If your sure, but really, I think you should-"

He adverted his eyes to the irritated blond behind her, looking at the tall man squarely in the face. "Take her inside, before she catches a cold."

"You should do that yourself," Hermione reminded.

He flicked his wand, and seemed to smile in contempt. "There now, a heating spell. I'll be fine Miss, go on now."

Malfoy got the strange sense that this man sincerely wanted them to leave, probably to wait on his _Katherine_, whoever that was. He tugged on his scarf a bit, tired of the biting cold. "Really Granger, I think you can leave."

She turned around and stared at him with cool eyes. "And I should listen to you? I hardly doubt you give a damn Malfoy. Why are you even still standing here exactly?" She put her hands on her hips, her overweight bag causing her to lean to one side.

He rolled his eyes. "Apparently, I'm here to make sure you don't fucking freeze yourself to death. Now leave, he obviously doesn't want your assistance." Without waiting for what he was sure would be a heated response, the blond turned and stalked off. How could he have just wasted so much time standing in the cold with the Mudblood of all people?

He could still hear the bookworm talking to the man as he walked further away, her words drowned out why the rushing wind. A moment passed before he heard footsteps behind him, and knew that the girl had finally given up on getting the old man to move.

It surprised him greatly when she hurried to walk beside him. Yes, this was quite a predicament indeed. Her distaste in Draco had been obvious back there, and now here she was walking side by side with him in the cold? To a bystander, it may even look as though they were walking _together. _He shuddered at the thought.

"What're you doing Granger," he snapped, glancing down at her. She was quite a bit shorter then his 6'1" frame, and he guessed she could be no more then 5'4". Obviously she was just destined to be close to the ground.

"You make a remarkable shield against the harsh cold," she muttered, pulling at her cloak a bit. "If you can't even help a freezing man, you can at least be a block from the cold."

He scoffed. "Hardly Granger. If you are cold, find someone else to use."

"There's no one else out here Malfoy," she replied, her teeth beginning to chatter. "Its just us."

He stopped abruptly under a light, glaring down at the girl. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red from the cold, her eyes were livid and her jaw shook a bit. Her coat was hugging her body tightly, trying to keep out any wind. The humongous bag was slung over her right shoulder, the straps barely shutting. Her breath came in little puffs, much like his own, and Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he noticed her maturity. Her legs were more shapely, her hair wasn't _bushy _as much as wavy, with a slight frizz. Her teeth no longer had the unbecoming gap between them either.

_Five years can do a lot to a person, _he thought, before snapping his thoughts cleanly off right there. Enough about Granger's appearance, she was, after all, just Granger. "What do you want Granger?"

"Nothing," she snapped, knitting her clean eyebrows together. "I'm simply using you to keep my own warmth up as best I can." She stuttered a bit, her teeth still clattering.

"Use a warming charm then," he snapped, glaring at her. "Even that man knew how to use one of those, and he's going to die in the streets tonight."

Her expression hardened, despite the bitter cold. "If he keeps using those _warming charms_, he wont."

The blond scowled. "Let's hope."

She huffed. "You're no different then you were five years ago Malfoy," she snapped, before she turned and started off again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," he called over the roaring wind, that was blowing snow all around in a massive icy hurricane.

"It _means_," she growled, turning back, "that despite the fact that we have been through war, grown up, and seen life from different perspectives, _you _remain to be the same heartless, hopeless prick I've always known you to be. You couldn't even help me convince that man to get up and go someplace safe, before he catches pneumonia."

He shrugged. "He is none of my concern."

She practically snorted. "No, nothing ever is." She turned and raced off, sliding on the ice patches that had already formed on the streets, making sure to get out of hearing distance from Malfoy before she slowed down. Besides, it was blowing hard out there, she didn't have far to run.

_Heartless git. _

He watched her go. It was almost pathetic, watching her make so little progress against the strong wind and slick ice. She nearly fell once, and he almost felt obligated to go and help her, but he held his ground. She was a Mudblood, and a rude one at that.

_Then again, _he thought ruthfully,_ I'm no better. _

He rolled his eyes and continued on for a few minutes, deciding to ignore any warming charms for now. His fingers were cold, and Zabini should still be at the club. He would make him do it instead.

Once he got there, he looked around, spotting Zabini off in the corner with his little minx. The blond inwardly smirked. What would her dear friends do if they discovered this little bitch frolicking around with the Slytherin's? He marched over, determined to ruin their snogging session.

"Oy Malfoy," Blaise grumbled, spotting the blond as he pulled back from the mess of red hair to stare at his girlfriend. Looking past her he continued, "You're nearly blue. What took you so long?"

He scowled, sitting down as Blaise pulled out his wand. "I got held up."

* * *

**3 Weeks Later:**

"I'm leaving," the blond growled, glaring into the party room full of unusual people. There were a few, scattered faces he recognized from school, the few people he had actually bothered to remember afterwards. But that was not exactly something good at this point.

"This isn't about you Malfoy," Blaise said, cutting him off. "This is all about Pansy."

"Yes well, couldn't they invite less Gryffindors? I mean she has lost her mind as it is-"

"Let it go," his friend grumbled, wandering into the room without waiting for another response from the blond. Draco rolled his eyes, and followed Blaise into the uncomfortable atmosphere, feeling extremely out of place. He quickly found a spot beside Theodore Nott, and crossed his arms definitely over his chest.

They were a half an hour late to the celebration, and the bar outside was just as packed as this room here. People had gathered for an extremely late celebration of the wedding, guests secretly passing along rude comments out of earshot from the bride and groom, who did their best to ignore the bitterness between their friends.

Theo tipped back his drink and studied the group around him. "Malfoy."

"Nott." Theodore Nott was not exactly someone he had gotten close to during school, and they had not talked in years. The boy looked almost exactly as he had five years ago, just more defined. His black hair fell slightly into his eyes, and it reminded Draco of the reason he was here in the first place.

"So, what do you think of your ex marrying Potter?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Since the announcement of their engagement a week before, all he had heard from people was that damn question. Couldn't they understand that he and Pansy no longer shared any romantic interests between each other? It had been a fourth year fling, and an exciting experiment in a closet, but nothing more. And that was almost eight years ago.

"I'm glad she found someone who believes they can tolerate her obsessive shopping," he replied, snatching up a shot as it floated by on a tray. "Even if it does happen to be bloody Potter."

Theo chuckled. "I knew that would bother you."

"Oh, of course you did."

He shrugged. "It would bother me too, if my ex desired Potter more then me."

Draco sighed. "Honestly Nott, I don't give a damn. Pansy can have her own life you know."

He nodded, sipping the rest of his drink. Glancing around, he noticed a pretty blond walking directly towards Draco. Nodding to her, he began to walk away. "Looks like you have a guest."

Malfoy looked over in the direction his former housemate had indicated, and noticed the girl. He knew her well, _very _well, and smirked widely as she paused in front of him with a flirtatious wink. "Draco."

"Daphne." He had spent many nights with that girl, and she never seemed to disappoint. He nodded back to her, not sharing in her happiness at being here. "You look far too happy."

She shrugged, leaning against the wall beside him. "I'm Pansy's maid of honor, of course I am happy."

"I suppose," he replied, looking around the room. Gryffindors had taken their respective places on the other side of the room, the only one separated form the pack being Blaise's minx, Ginny. She stood off with him and Astoria, seeming completely comfortable where she was. The former Slytherin's nearby didn't seem happy about this.

He looked away from the group, over to where Pansy was talking with Potter and one of his friends, the clumsy one that was always messing up his spells. _Longbottom or something like that? _

He moved his eyes from the boy to Pansy. She looked happy, holding her fiancés hand and even smiling at the Gryffindor, not seeming to care in the least about who she was associating with. The Pansy from a few years ago would've crinkled her nose and laughed at anyone who told her she would someday marry the-boy-who-lived.

_She's lost her mind._

He slowly realized that Daphne was saying something, and tried to return to the conversation he had mentally stepped out of. "...has been looking at you since you walked in."

"Hmm," he asked, frowning. Who had been looking at him, and how quickly could seduce her?

Daphne rolled her eyes, downing the last of her drink with ease. "Granger over there. She hasn't stopped glaring."

Whatever excitement he had had about the girl died instantly. His cool gaze turned to the girl across the room, watching her with narrowed eyes. She wasn't drinking anything alcoholic he noticed, and was instead talking with the Weasel over the dim music, her eyes focused on a nearby wall. She had a book sitting on the table in front of her, and although her outfit was appropriate for the occasion she didn't seem to have any plans to get to know the people there.

_Granger always was stuck up._

"She appears to have stopped," he said, glancing back at Daphne.

"Well of course she's stopped, you're actually paying attention now." She set her glass on a nearby table and leaned back against the chair, making her chest poke out a bit more against her think tank top. "What did you do to annoy the Princess? Or is that just a longtime grudge."

He ran his eyes up and down her body, hardly taking in exactly what she was wearing, and instead remembering all the times he had had her beneath him. Rather fond memories indeed, that caused his cock to stir just a bit. "I ran into her a few weeks ago. She was waiting around for some man who was outside waiting for a girl."

Daphne tilted her head. "Why would that make her mad at you? She was the one bothering him."

"It was freezing outside," he replied, looking at Granger again. Now he could see her lower legs, unlike a few weeks ago outside in the blistering cold, and although it was still frigid, she hadn't needed to go outside at all to get here, and the room was warm. "She was determined to get him inside, then used me as a bloody shield against the wind."

The girl chuckled and pushed her blond hair back. "Sounds like she wanted you to do something."

He raised an interested eyebrow, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. "Like what? Save her from blowing away?"

"Hardly," she replied, shaking her head. "She was probably hoping that you would help her persuade the man to leave, but knew you wouldn't. You are Draco after all, and you're very unlikely to help her of all people."

"Yes, I am," he replied absentmindedly. "I'm sure the old fool got someplace safe."

Daphne shrugged. "You never know. That's probably why your little friend was so worried about him, because she doubted he would move on his own."

He frowned. "We are _not _friends. And that man wasn't stupid, he had a wand and all."

The blond girl shook her head, and took his hand. "Well, whatever happened to him, its not going to change now." She slowly pulled him away from the wall, and up against her, their faces inches apart. "Now perhaps we could do something else?"

He smirked. "Of course."

* * *

It was late, but Draco was unnerved. The celebration was coming to a close, and the majority of the small group had left. It had been centered around main friends, but now he remained behind with Blaise and his girlfriend, waiting for the idiot to let go of her long enough for him to drag the Italian to the Floo and get out.

_Fuck_, he thought, as Blaise pushed the redhead into the wall a bit, the pair obviously having had far too much to drink. He was never going to get to leave. And Potter wasn't even around to drag his ex girlfriend away. _Pity._

Although the party was over, whatever muted party it had been, the bar was still open a bit longer and Draco was frustrated. Daphne's words had rang in his head the entire time he had been with her, and now he was unable to push them out.

And the last thing he needed to be doing was thinking about Granger. _I need another drink. _

He wandered to the bar and away from the couple, hoping they wouldn't take too long. The Weasley girl was intoxicated, and it was unlikely that she would stay awake much longer. Blaise had often said the girl couldn't drink as much as one would think.

As he walked to the bar, he noticed that Granger sat at the opposite end, reading through a book as she talked to some drunk, obviously not sure what she was supposed to be saying to him. Rolling his eyes, Draco took a seat away from her and ordered his favorite, a firewhiskey.

As he began to down some of the drink, he thought back to Daphne's words. _Sounds like she wanted you to do something. She was probably hoping that you would help her persuade the man to leave, but knew you wouldn't. You are Draco after all, and you're very unlikely to help her of all people. _Granger was less then likely to hope for anything from him of all people.

A rough tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around, and there she was, one hand on her hip, the other clasping her book tightly to one side of her chest. She looked cold and sober, still able to walk in a completely straight line. Her lips were turned into a frown, and in his lightly buzzed state, he couldn't help noticing that they were full and pouty.

"Can I help you," he snapped, glancing behind her to notice that the drunk guy from earlier had retreated to another girl, apparently having been rejected.

Her frown deepened. "You should've stayed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me."

"With me, that day. You should've stayed."

"And what good would that have accomplished, besides freezing my arse off? The man wasn't moving Granger, simple as that, so drop it."

She shook her head, lips pressed tightly together. "I knew you wouldn't in the first place Malfoy. You are no different from how you were at school."

"Why would I have wasted my time on that excuse for a man? He wasn't moving and you were stupid enough to assume he would."

She shook her head. "Because it would have been right. I've heard a rumor or two that you have changed your ways, but nothing will ever change you."

He scowled and pushed his drink away. "Will you go away Granger? It was one day, and you know nothing about me. It's been five years, I could've changed some of the things about me."

She laughed dryly. "I doubt it. That girl, what's her name? Daphne? You drug her away for nearly an hour, and she came back with her top all messed up. Don't think that just because I was a bookworm at school, that I missed the stories all the girls told about you. You still treat women like toys, and you still couldn't care less about anyone but yourself. Tell me that that doesn't sound like your teenage self!"

Her voice had rose a few volumes, but the music in here was far louder, and no one paid them any attention. He stood up, careful to not let go of the bar in case his earlier alcohol consumption would still affect him. "I have always been able to have anyone I wanted Granger. A few years wont change that." He smirked then, glancing her up and down once, finally able to see her body.

The coat had obviously hidden her upper body. He could now see her nice chest, no bigger then a C, and her slim waist that she had developed sometime since they left school. Her legs were longer then he would've assumed, and the flats that she wore screamed nothing but sensible, because anything high heeled and showy just wouldn't be Granger. She honestly wasn't bad to look at, and he could understand now why the drunk had taken an interest in her.

"I could probably even get you if I wanted, Granger."

She scoffed. "Hardly. I wont be swayed by your flirtatious attempts, nor do I expect you to take any interest in a _Mudblood, _Malfoy. That would just be below you, wouldn't it?" She was glaring, her face taking on a look of utter distaste. "You are so confident that you could get me, yet you don't know anything about me. You never have."

"I know you have an unusual passion for learning," he replied back coolly, holding her eyes. "And that your redheaded friend still seems to have some sort of feelings for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whether Ron does or not, its not what we are talking about right now. We're talking about you, and the awful way you treat anything that's living."

"I never get complaints about my treatment," he snapped, glaring back now. "Whatever your problem is Granger, about what happened a few weeks ago, you need to get over it."

Hermione shook her head, pointing a finger at him. "You need to stop telling me to get over things, and start considering what you could've done instead."

The blond's frown deepened. "Instead? You're overreacting Granger, the man's fine."

She gave him a sad smile. "Keep thinking that." She pushed back some of her hair, slightly frizzy , and continued right on talking. "But I will never be stupid enough to let you get me Malfoy. I would never fall for your games."

"Oh really," he asked, raising an interested eyebrow. "I say that you would. No one can resist me Granger, even someone like you."

She shook her head, rolling her deep brown eyes. The boy was insufferable. "That is why _I _would never fall for _you_ Malfoy, because you wouldn't respect me afterwards. You'd sooner stop calling me a Mudblood if _I _broke you."

He chuckled and pat her lightly on the head. "Well, that's definitely never going to happen."

She pushed his hand away. "You never know Malfoy. We are two very different people, with two very different tactics in everything we do. You don't know what I'm capable of either, and don't try to tell me you can imagine any of it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever Granger, I don't have time for this conversation. It's getting late, and I think I finally see Blaise returning with your dear friend."

Her head whipped around to stare at Ginny, who was walking hand in hand across the building with Blaise, smiling widely. She inwardly groaned. Those Slytherin's could be dangerous, after all. It was the same concern she had towards Harry. "I see," she replied, fixing her small bag.

Malfoy watched her head turn back, and those dark brown eyes looking into his cold grey ones. "I could teach you things Malfoy, even outside your own realm of understanding, maybe I could even open up that narrow mind of yours. But everyone is right, you wont change, and I shouldn't waste my time."

As Blaise got close, the brunette turned her back and met the redhead halfway, dragging her off in the other direction. The Italian watched, confused, before continuing on to his blond friend, who seemed very irritated.

"Talking to Granger I see," he said, leaning against the bar as well. He peered at the two girls as they walked towards the Floo, Ginny turning back to wave once through the diminishing crowd. "She's gotten rather easy on the eyes."

"Zabini," Draco replied, rubbing his head. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

The boy nodded, smiling. "I do, I just figured it was the easiest way to find out if you were interested in her."

"Never! She's absolute filth."

"Well, you didn't seem to think so a minute ago. Besides, you can't stick with that belief forever."

"Fuck off," he muttered, looking over at a pretty girl with long black hair, and rather large breasts. She would be perfect to go over to, with the way she had her eyes half closed and a teasing smile playing at her lips, if he wasn't so focused on Granger, and her strange attitude. "I swear, that girl doesn't let go of anything."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Something had obviously gone on between the two, and Hermione was very upset. But whatever it was, he was sure he didn't want to end up in the middle of it.

* * *

Hermione sat on her apartment couch, dress discarded on the floor, an oversized t-shirt now covering her upper body.

She couldn't _believe_ that had happened, and she had been so stupid not to pay attention. She could've changed it, but it was too late now. And she could've told _him_ too, what would've happened, but she hadn't, because he wouldn't care.

But, she would make him see, two very important things. First, that she could break him, despite his obvious belief that she was incapable of seducing. She would break his urge to use women, simply because it wasn't right, and the boy needed a wake-up call.

And second, she would show him his own mistake, and hers too. It hadn't worked before, but now, she knew he needed to make a change, or he would never understand the rest of the world.


	2. Japan

**aaliyah5509**: Glad to hear it! Here's chapter two!

**Your Face**: Here you go, even though I know it's not soon...

* * *

I'm Starting With The Man In The Mirror  
I'm Asking Him To Change His Ways  
And No Message Could Have Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World A Better Place

Take A Look At Yourself, And Then Make A Change  
I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish Kind Of Love  
It's Time That I Realize That There Are Some With No  
Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
Could It Be Really Me, Pretending That They're Not Alone?

**1 and 1/2 months later: March**

Draco crinkled his nose as Blaise wandered through the crowded streets, weaving between the adults and children with ease. Malfoy didn't find the task difficult, but he did find it tedious. Their hotel was just down the street, and after having been drug through the muggle part of Tokyo, the blond wanted nothing more than to collapse on his bed and sleep the night away. He still couldn't come up with a reason for this trip in the first place.

After all, they didn't need to be spending a bloody weekend in Tokyo. It was absurd! He could be back in England, someplace in Hogsmeade or out with a girl, having a good time. Instead, Blaise had gotten with Daphne and decided to bring a multitude of people over here for the weekend. Why? Fuck if he knew.

They finally reached the hotel and their rooms again, after Blaise refused to let them just step away from the crowd and apparate. _Bastard. _Draco's feet were hurt from the walking and his nerves were on end as he looked around the room. Ginny Weasley had a room next door, and Malfoy sincerely hoped that his roommate would go over there for the night, so he would have a chance to take in all the _local _beauty.

_After my bloody feet stop hurting._

Malfoy cringed. If he were home, he would've probably been out with Daphne, and she would've been talking about Hermione again instead of doing the things he was actually there for. So apparently, being out there wasn't so bad, so long as he found someone tonight.

By the time Ginny Weasley had made her way up to their room, Draco had crashed. She stared at him, shaking her head. It was a wonder that Malfoy had any money at all, considering how careless he was. How his family's investments and business prospered she would never know.

Blaise pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her pale neck. She giggled against his chest, before looking up into his dark eyes. They had been dating for a good while, and she knew what that cloudy look meant.

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "Malfoy's here," she grumbled as his kisses on her neck became bites.

He paused momentarily. "Your room then?"

She groaned. "Hermione's in there."

"Bugger," he mumbled, still nipping at her flesh. "I guess we will just have to go kick her out of there then."

She rolled his eyes and placed her hands firmly on his chest, giving the boy a light shove away. "Oh no, I'm not asking her to leave our room so we can have sex. Do you know what she will do to me? She'll lecture me about you and your...constant desire and then she will open her book again and continue to read!"

He raised an eyebrow, now looking into her eyes again. "Granger's not that bad. She cuts lose every now and then."

"Yes," Ginny sighed, "but only on occasion. Hermione may be pretty chill, but I don't think we can get her to leave the entire room."

He shrugged. "You never know unless you try." Grabbing his girlfriend's hand, he drug her out of the apartment, leaving a sleeping Malfoy on the couch.

* * *

Hermione opened the door with ease, shoving through and slamming the door shut. Draco awoke with a start, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he struggled awake. She stormed into the sitting room he was currently occupying, falling onto a chair in a huff, glaring at him.

"This is your fault."

He blinked, again rubbing away sleep as he stood and stretched. "What are you talking about Granger? And since when did you have access in here?"

She glared. "Blaise gave me his key so he and Ginny could...have some privacy since you were up here."

He chuckled. "Maybe that is my fault then."

She rolled her eyes as she opened her book, folding her legs beneath her. She turned her head down and removed her hood, which had been placed on her head since he was rudely awoken by her. He stared at the unusual sight before him.

"Fuck Granger, whatever made you do that?"

She looked up, lightly touching her hair. "What? Does it look bad?"

_Of course it doesn't look bad! _"It's definitely different, I'll give you that." He was staring at a raven-haired Hermione, hair completely black in color. He thought it did amazing things to her eyes and bounced off her pretty skin, but it wasn't Granger. The bushy brown hair was part of what made up the former Gryffindor girl, and without it she was nearly a stranger. "Why did you dye it black exactly?"

She dropped her head back to her book. "It was time for a change."

He sat back down, folding his hands in front of him, elbows resting on his knees. "And what change would call for this? The Gryffindor Princess changing her hair color seems rather extreme."

She shrugged, continuing to read. "It's not that surprising Malfoy. Many people, muggles and wizards, change the color of their hair every day. No need to make it more then it really is."

He arched an eyebrow at her downturned face, and rose from his spot on the couch, reaching the girl in a few long strides. He shot his hand out and ran his fingers over the soft curls, slightly dead feeling in his hand. "You used muggle hair dye?"

She jerked her head away and backed up, resuming a standing position. "Yes, so what? The color is more vibrant that way."

He crinkled his nose again. "It's rather damaging."

Hermione shrugged again, taking another step back. "Not that it's any of your concern, but I don't care just now if its damaging. I like the dark hair, and if that's an issue for you then too bad Malfoy; I don't care."

He took a step closer to her. "Calm yourself Granger, no need to be so rude."

She rolled her eyes. "I think I'll just finish this in the lobby,. I have to deal with you at dinner as it is." She turned to go.

"Dinner? What are you talking about Granger?"

Hermione paused at his words. _What are you talking about Granger? _She let a sly grin spread across her cheeks. Perhaps this was the moment she had been waiting for the past month, the moment to enact the beginnings of her _lessons _to Draco Malfoy.

She turned around, setting down the book and walking over to him. "Blaise didn't tell you then?"

He frowned at her sudden closeness and the lazy eyes she was looking at him with. "It's possible, but I've been trying to ignore the bloke all day."

"Perhaps you should listen then," she said, tilting her head to the side. "You wouldn't want to miss out on one of those important details."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What are you on about Granger?"

She shrugged, reaching her hand up to fix his tie, which lay crooked around his neck from his sleep. "Nothing," she replied, something etching into her voice. "Just dress nice tonight Malfoy, we're going out someplace rather fancy from what I hear," she breathed, finishing her work on his tie and stepping back.

He looked into her eyes. They were dark.

"Yes, I certainly will Granger" he replied as she turned away. He found his eyes drifting towards her arse as she headed for the door. _What the hell Draco?_

"See you tonight then Malfoy," she called back to him, glancing over her shoulder for a moment before she shut the door with a soft click, Blaise's key tucked into her pocket.

"See you Granger," he replied, sitting down.

_Merlin, what is wrong with that woman? One minute she's snappy, the next she's fixing my tie with nimble fingers and dark eyes? Granger must be in need of a good fuck or something; her emotions are seriously messed up. _He chuckled at the thought, sitting back again the cushions to rub his eyes.

_Just dress nice tonight Malfoy, we're going out someplace rather fancy from what I hear. _He frowned at that. Was she implying some sort of message there that only a Gryffindor would bother making? He decided to wait and ask Blaise when he returned from the redheads room.

* * *

The group sat around a large table later that night, chatting loudly amidst the locals who spoke another language entirely, one that over half the table couldn't follow.

Draco found himself seated across from Hermione, who's irritating redhead lover sat beside her, constantly touching her arms and shoulders. He was beginning to find the sequence annoying: Weasley would gently touch her and she would shrug him off and look the other way. A few minutes later, he would try again.

Pansy sat to his left, Harry Potter next to her. Across from him sat some other Gryffindor that Draco wasn't very familiar with, but Weasley had brought along as his date. So far, he had completely ignored her, and the girl looked completely miffed. Next to the nameless Gryffindor sat Blaise, and across from him sat the redhead, who was laughing at something he had just said.

Draco vaguely registered the nameless Gryffindor trying to make conversation with him. "What was that?"

She smiled widely at him and took a sip of her drink. "I was just saying you look rather dashing tonight Draco." The Weasel turned his attention from Hermione and glared at her.

"The ferret never looks dashing Lavender."

_Lavender? That sounds familiar. _

"Oh Won Won, I wouldn't have even noticed Draco if you actually paid me some attention," she huffed.

_Oh great, some jealous broad. If she wants to make Weasley mad, she should've just refused to come on the trip. It wouldn't have made a damn difference, considering how much the idiot has been ignoring her. _He watched the two begin to talk quietly and zoned them out. There was absolutely nothing to gain from that conversation.

An eyebrow shot skyward as he felt a dainty foot rubbing against his ankle. He looked back at the pretty, if not slightly desperate Lavender, but she was too focused on _Won Won _to be doing anything with him.

His gaze shifted to Hermione, who sat across from him, eating her food quietly now that Ron wasn't bothering her, a book open to her right. He raised his eyebrow higher still as she looked up and gave him a simple wink, before the gentle rubbing on his ankle moved up his calf.

_I think Granger's drink might just be spiked. _He continued to watch her eat as she rubbed against his leg, her heel lightly grazing against him every now and then, and he was beginning to notice that he wanted her to move higher.

Unfortunately for him, Granger seemed to have gotten the exact reaction she wanted. She scooted up in her chair slightly and joined a conversation Harry was having, enjoying the dark, lustful look in Draco's eyes.

she smiled lightly. _Almost too easy Malfoy. You must be losing your touch or something._

The rest of dinner passed by in a rather boring manner for Draco.

* * *

As the group entered the hotel later that night, Ron Weasley had a firm latch onto Hermione's hand, and Lavender had disappeared from sight sometime during the end of dinner. Ron had yet to show that he cared.

To Draco, this wasn't good. He fully intended to question Granger about her provocative actions during dinner, and he couldn't really do that with the Weasel clinging to her arm.

Harry and Pansy had departed from the group, and Draco had been about to head up to his room when voices carried down the hall to him.

"Ronald we've been over this."

"But Hermione, come on. I know I've been a git lately but-"

"A git Ronald? A git! You ignored your girlfriend who _you _invited here to talk to me, even though we decided to end our relationship last year. Honestly Ron, please just let it go. I agreed to let you go for a reason; we're just too different." Draco picked out hurried footsteps and saw Hermione round the corner directly into him seconds later. She wavered in the short heels she had on, and his arm shot out to balance her.

He grinned. This was his perfect opportunity. Hermione's eyes were now looking up into his, confused at her new situation. "Have you been listening Malfoy?"

Before he could reply, Weasley had come around the corner too, catching the pair in a semi-embrace. His eyes widened. "I see then Hermione. You're so easily moving on because you have Malfoy around now to save you." He looked offended, red in the face and rather angry.

Draco frowned. "I think Granger was right Weasley; just let it go."

His eyes widened. "Shut up Malfoy, I'm not talking to you!"

He shrugged. "You're accusing me of things with Granger, of course you're going to talk to me. Now go find your girlfriend, she's probably losing her bloody mind at the headache you cause her."

"Malfoy-"

"Ron," Hermione cut in, stepping away from the blond, "go find Lavender, Malfoy's right. She really could lose her mind you know."

He seemed to hesitate a moment, before glaring at Draco and nodding at Hermione. "I'll look for her."

Once he was gone, Hermione sighed and began walking towards her room, surprised to find Malfoy walking at her side. She glanced at him. "Was there something you wanted then?"

He looked down at her, grabbing her arm gently to stop her from walking on. "Yes actually Granger," he breathed, stepping forwards so that she backed into a wall, his tall form several inches back, leaning over her. "I'm quite curious why the goody-two-shoes Gryffindor was acting rather provocative during supper."

She arched an eyebrow. "Malfoy," she replied, making sure to breathe lightly on his face, keeping eye contact, "I have no idea what you are implying."

He smirked. "Don't try playing innocent Granger. The last time I saw you, you wanted to murder me for not waiting out in the cold for a man who obviously wasn't moving. Now you're trying to seduce me during a meal? Something is off with you, and I'm very curious what exactly it is you want."

She continued to hold is suffocating gaze. Those grey eyes seemed to look past her very person, straight into her mind. She felt like he was looking right into her mind, wrapping hi brain around her plan as they spoke and finding a way to bend it more to his own benefit. "I want you to be human."

He frowned. "What the hell does that mean Granger?"

She stood a bit straighter, and he bent his head to rest it against hers as she spoke again. "Think about it Malfoy, really think, and you'll come to your answer."

"Gra-" She cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips, scooting out from beneath his towering frame. He spun around as she put a few paces between them, turning back to grin.

"Don't worry Malfoy, you'll figure it out. Just look at yourself in the mirror." She continued walking down the hallway towards the room she currently shared with Ginny, never looking back at him.

He scowled. _Crazy witch._

* * *

They had today and tomorrow left in Tokyo, and Draco felt like time was slipping through his fingers. All night he had sat in bed, glaring at the mirror, seeing his rather perfect reflection bounce back at him. What the hell had she meant by that?

_Just look at yourself in the mirror. _Well, he had done that for the entire night, and it had done nothing for him. There was nothing new to look at, and her advice was just as confusing as everything else she had been saying to him since they met up again that cold winter night.

Draco sighed. Blaise was out all day with Ginny, doing each other, he was sure of it. Potter and Pansy had decided to spend the day looking around and talking more about their upcoming wedding. He now knew it would be held in Italy in early August.

The blond stood and walked towards the mirror, again studying himself. Aristocratic features, beautifully pale skin, deep silver-grey eyes, tall, well built...nothing he didn't already know. _This is a waste of time!_

Twenty minutes later, he still had no idea what she had meant by it. Defeated, he fell back against the covers and soon found himself asleep.

He woke up to something soft crashing into his head. Startled, he sat up, only to find Hermione Granger across the room, twirling a key in one hand and a bag in the other.

"I'm switching rooms. Blaise spends too much downstairs in mine," she continued, walking directly past him to the bedrooms and opening Blaise's door on the left. "Your room is massive compared to ours."

He chuckled at this unusual wake up, following her into the room and she unzipped the bag and magically moved several pieces into a few drawers, before shutting the bag and shoving it on the floor. She finally took notice of him again. "What is it?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I can ask you the same thing Granger. I don't see any of the bitchy attitude I would be expecting from you at he thought of sharing a hotel room-"

"This is more like a suite-"

"-with me, and after your short departure yesterday I would assume I am the last person you want to converse with."

She shrugged, picking up a book. "There's an entire suite for you to do whatever in, so hopefully you don't have to get too close to me."

He chuckled. "True Granger," he said, walking into the room and sitting on the bed, "but maybe I enjoy the company."

"A Mudblood's company? I doubt it."

Draco scowled. "I don't understand you Granger. One minute your flirtatious, doing provocative things beneath a table, and the next your blowing me off, telling me you hope I'll keep my distance."

She glanced over the top of her book. "I have my reasons."

"Reasons to give me a bleeding headache! What is it you want Granger, tell me, and I'll do it if it means you stop this unnecessary game of questions and go back to your usual, crazy self, freezing yourself to death at the expanse of a crazy man." He stood, frustrated with the conflicted woman now sharing his suite.

Hermione sighed. "You'll never understand Malfoy. I didn't expect that much of you."

He whirled around. "_Now _what are you on about? What is it this time Granger? Merlin, you've lost your marbles, telling me all these pointless half explained riddles."

She moved to her knees on the bed, tossing the book aside. "I'm not your answer to everything Malfoy, and some of the things you ask me about are laid out in plain sight, right in front of you. I don't expect you to understand anything because I know you're too thick headed an arrogant to even think deeply about something a Mudblood has to say. I'm not explaining my actions because they are out of control now, and even if they were still controlled you don't get to know the answer to that. If you would just sit back and think deeply you'd probably be a lot less confused!"

Malfoy shook his head. "You're batty. I have been trying to figure out your stupid little riddles, but they are all some twisted little joke only you know. I can't solve something without clues Granger, and if you had left me alone in the first place you wouldn't be so frustrated with my apparent lack of care."

She threw her hands up. "You're impossible. I swear Malfoy, no one will ever breech that thick skull of yours." She was indeed frustrated; frustrated that he didn't understand and obviously didn't understand anything she had been trying to show him from a distance. She was frustrated she had gotten carried away with her stupid actions at the table yesterday and caused him to think she really might be interested. She was frustrated that no matter what she did all he could do was ask questions and demand answers, instead of trying to do any of the things she had mentioned to him. He was hopeless.

He scowled. "People can when they don't speak to me in circles. 'Look in the mirror, think, it's right in front of you, you left me outside'. You're mad Granger."

She looked away. "Fine, call me mad Malfoy, call me whatever you bloody want. I'm just batty and crazy, and you're a heartless git. There, we're even. Now remove your person from my room right now."

His eyes flared. "I should've done that before this fucking conversation started." He turned and walked out, slamming her door as hard as he could behind him.

_Stubborn, bitchy, crazed witch! _He sauntered to his own room and fell on the bed, glaring at the ceiling once more. It was a moment before he heard her soft sob through the doors, and was rather surprised. He even sat up.

_Great, she's turned into a crybaby_. He stood up, fully prepared to go and yell with her some more. He passed by his mirror however and couldn't resist looking in just for the hell of it.

_There, now she can't say I'm ignoring what she said or something. _He planned to walk away but found himself staring at the reflection a bit longer, head slightly tilted. _Granger's crazy, talking about looking in the mirror._

He sighed, staring at the reflection of himself. He couldn't remember the last time he really made a girl cry, except for those desperate ones that couldn't get over the fact that he was obviously uninterested. In fact, Draco could recall very few times he had ever been the reason a girl cried aside from those, and he remembered on more than one occasion that the girl had in fact been Hermione.

_Well no wonder she won't give you a straightforward answer. She has every right to apparently hate you._

He suddenly growled and sat down. _Fuck, now I'm actually listening to her and staring at my reflection? What good did that do exactly, except bring the truth out to stare me in the face? I already knew those things, even if I do typically ignore them._

He closed his eyes, clearing his mind. Granger had indeed caused a splitting headache, but aside from the single sob earlier he had heard no more from the room that was now hers. He thought that was almost odd, but didn't bother thinking too deeply about it. She was, after all, just Granger.

_The unusually attractive Gryffindor who did arouse him a bit...with her cute little game at the restaurant..._

He jumped up from the bed, intent to go and take a long cold shower to clear his thoughts.

* * *

The last day of their trip, the group decided it would be a fantastic idea to go to another club. Draco thought this was rather hilarious, since Potter's face turned green at the idea of dragging his fiancé through a pub. He chuckled.

Once their luggage had been packed and shrunk, the group headed out for the night, intent on partying before they returned to their daily lives. It had been decided that whenever someone wanted to leave, they could just Floo home from the Floo point nearby.

Draco soon found himself at the bar next to Ron's unfortunate girlfriend, who was scowling at an unfortunate drink as the redhead talked to Hermione a few seats down. He rolled his eyes.

"Dump him."

She sat up startled. "What?"

The blond took a large sip of his drink before continuing. "Dump the Weasel. He obviously thinks you'll wait around forever for him, and that's exactly what he's going to make you do if you don't prove a point."

The Gryffindor girl smirked and took a sip of her drink as well, turning to face him. "Keep talking Malfoy."

"Well, obviously, he thinks that no matter what he does, you'll be around to still love him and catch him in the end. You can't settle for that babe. Dump his pathetic arse and go dance with someone. If he really does want you, he'll come chasing."

She looked at him with large eyes. "Why are you helping me? Hell, why are you speaking to me? We've never said two words to each other before this."

He shrugged. "I've been drinking, and I rather hate Weasley. I pity whoever ends up with that bloke."

She looked about to object, but shook her head instead and smiled at him, before downing the rest of her drink and walking over. He smirked as she grabbed the boy's hand and took him aside, watching Granger slip away and walk towards him.

_Interesting. _

She sat on the stool to his other side, apparently trying to ignore the one Lavender had vacated. "Thanks, I thought I'd never get away."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said I was doing it for your benefit? That girl was letting herself get drug through the dirt by a lovesick puppy, it was pathetic to watch. I was doing her a favor, not you."

Her eyes got wide. "You actually helped someone? A Gryffindor no less?"

He scowled. "Why does everyone find that so bloody hard to believe?"

"Because, you never help anyone unless it's for your own benefit," she sighed.

He shrugged, turning on his stool a bit to admire a passing girl, who winked in his direction. He smirked, before feeling a harsh slap to his head.

"Fuck woman, what is your problem?" He set the glass down and rubbed his head, turning to glare at her.

She was glaring back, shaking her head and pointing a finger. "You can't even have a conversation without looking for your next girl. That's truly sad Malfoy."

Draco waved her off. "Like I care what you have to say."

"You cared yesterday, when you were bloody mad that I wouldn't explain anything."

He inwardly cringed, remembering her small sob form the other room and the fact that he had actually wasted time looking into his bedroom mirror. "Yes well, you're just frustrating Granger."

The girl shrugged her slim shoulders, and he admired the clinging top she had on, that could only be the gift from the female Weasley. "What are you doing over here anyways Granger? I thought you would've gone to find Potter by now."

"He left a few minutes ago with Parkinson, angry about some bloke bothering her. They barely said goodbye to Blaise before departing."

He rolled his eyes. Potter had jealousy enough for all of them. "And everyone else is still here too?"

Hermione glanced around. "I think Lavender just left, and Ginny and Blaise left not long after Harry, but for different reasons."

He smirked. "Sounds like Blaise." The two sat in an awkward silence after that, not sure what to say to each other.

Granger broke the silence. "I have something for you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really now Granger? Is it by any chance a book?"

She gave him a small smile, before slipping her hand into the bag to retrieve a folded slip of newspaper. Handing it to him, she caught his hand between both of hers and looked dead into his eyes. "Please don't read it until you return to London. Please? That's all I'm asking."

He frowned. "Why not?"

Hermione shook her head. "You'll know why when you read it."

He sighed. "Fine, if you must insist." He tucked the paper away, glancing around the bar again. He sincerely wished that Granger wasn't around so he could pick someone up. Or better yet, he wished he could just drag her home.

_Where the hell did that thought come from? _He shook his head, feeling the beginning of a headache beginning to form.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just some thoughts."

She nodded, looking away again.

A few minutes later, Ron butted his nose in. "Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

She sighed, and Draco chuckled at her unfortunate predicament. "No Ronald, for the last time, I don't want to dance tonight."

He frowned. "Hermione, please stop with all of this. I know-"

"No Ron, don't start this again. Lavender dumped you tonight. Please, let it go."

"Yes Weasley, please do. You've become more of a nuisance than usual."

Ron turned to the blond. "Shut it Malfoy."

"No Ron," she said quietly, reaching behind Ron to grab Draco's shoulder and drag him up. "Just go," she told him, before turning to a confused blond. "Will you please escort me to the Floo?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't trust Weasley, hmm?"

Ron's face turned red and she glared. "I trust Ron, I simply want someone to walk with."

"Walk with me-"

"I think it's time we say goodbye Ron," she replied cutting him off. "I'll see you around okay?"

To Draco's pure enjoyment, the redhead looked crestfallen. The face he wore as Hermione spoke was like that of a child who was just told by his school crush that she doesn't like him in return. Draco vaguely registered that that really was how Hermione and Ron's relationship was, at least in the beginning.

"Yeah, see you. I best go see if Lavender's in her flat," he continued, making his way to the clubs door, which was only a few feet away now. Hermione watched her friend go, feeling bad that she had been rude. But really, she couldn't lead him on. There was nothing there, and Ron desperately needed to realize that.

The now raven-haired girl smoothed out her curls before turning to the blond. "Will you still walk with me," she asked.

Draco shook his head to clear it, having been caught up in thoughts of Granger's strange behavior. The girl was becoming more and more confusing by the hour. He glanced at her. "Afraid or something?"

"It's not the best neighborhood Malfoy. Why get hassled when I could just walk with you?"

He smirked. "Now you're just going to use me for your own benefit."

She shrugged, pulling her light jacket close to her as they walked out into the street, cold wind attacking the two. She found it ironic how two months later, they were walking in the cold together, when before they had walked in the cold alone, ignoring each other back in London.

"So what's with you Granger," Draco asked as they walked.

She looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"You send the strangest signals," Draco said, glancing around the street they were walking on, far emptier at this hour. "Sometimes you act like you hate me, others like you pity me. You act flirtatious the first night here, cold the second, now you're almost friendly tonight before you use me to help you with the Weasel problem. So tell me, what exactly is it that you're doing?"

Hermione was quiet. _What am I doing? _A month ago she would've told you she was showing Draco Malfoy the wrongs in his life, the cruelty he dealt out and that he couldn't take advantage of women as he had been; two completely different points. Now she found herself torn. Here was the boy that taunted her throughout her entire schooling at Hogwarts, belittling her and causing her a lot of grief, who she found attractive.

It started with her actions at that restaurant. She had been aiming to tease a bit, before she would turn and leave, making him wonder about her. And he was sure wondering. But that night she had found herself restrained, as though if she went too far she would lose control entirely. Never had she felt like that before.

She was sure it was the lustful look his grey eyes had taken on as she rubbed his skin in an innocent, flirty manner, not even above the knee. Yet she had never felt so flustered under anyone's gaze, even Ron's. She had stopped sooner then she planned, because the thoughts rushing through her mind were not meant to be there.

Then she had to go and use him to get Ron off her back. True, he was probably terribly confused as to why she chose him, but in all honesty it was because she knew Draco would make Ron back away. Not because her ex would be intimidated, not at all; he would think her completely crazy to want a Slytherin is all.

Yet despite the mild, heated, physical attraction she was now unfortunately harboring for the blond, she still held hate. His actions in the months prior, just like hers, had ended horribly and she couldn't believe the outcome. When he read her piece of paper, he would understand her soft tears the previous night that she was certain he had heard, tears she didn't often shed.

She sighed. At that moment in time, she wasn't quite sure what she was doing anymore.

They were quiet for the rest of the short walk, rounding the corner to the Floo point. As Hermione headed over to a nearby fireplace, Draco gently grabbed her arm.

"You never answered my question," he breathed, slightly closer then she would've expected. The hot air hit her full in the face, and her cheeks flushed. She was very thankful for the cover of the night.

Hermione groaned. _What am I supposed to tell him exactly? I planned to flip your mind but now I'm confused by my own emotions? Absolutely not. _She looked up at him, and found his grey eyes staring back at her. Had she been a romantic, the moment would've been perfect.

_I don't think Ron ever looked at me like that._

Without thinking, she leaned up and brushed her lips against his, feeling the jolt of electricity run between them before he moved back slightly in surprise.

"Granger-"

"Sorry," she replied, cutting him off. "I must be batty."

"Granger," he said again, stepping forwards to grab her arm, but she backed away from him, clumsily grabbing some Floo powder.

"No Malfoy," she said, stepping into the fireplace, "just ignore that. I don't think my mind is all here right now."

He blinked, trying to process the terribly confusing exchange between them, and in the process completely missed what location she called out. As she disappeared he sighed.

_I'm more confused by her then before._


	3. America

**A/n: **Sorry this took so long! I've been busy, and really I didn't know how to go about this chapter. I'm not satisfied with it, but at least it's something. Thanks to my beta **JDeppIsMyLovely**! **Not yet edited!

Requested by: **23Nelly**

**Bambi**: Glad you like it! Here's more!

* * *

_A Willow Deeply Scarred, Somebody's Broken Heart_

_And A Washed-Out Dream (Washed-Out Dream)_

_They Follow The Pattern Of The Wind, Ya' See_

_Cause They Got No Place To Be That's Why I'm Starting With_

_Me (Starting With Me!) I'm Starting With The Man In The Mirror, (Oh Yeah!)_

_I'm Asking Him To Change His Ways (Better Change!)_

_No Message Could Have Been Any Clearer_

_If You Wanna Make The World A Better Place_

_Take A Look At Yourself And Then Make The Change_

_You Gotta Get It Right, While You Got The Time 'Cause When You Close Your Heart_

_You Can't Close Your . . .Your Mind!_

_With That Man In The Mirror (Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)_

_That Man, That Man, That Man_

_I'm Asking Him To Change His Ways (Better Change!)_

**3 Weeks Later: **

He was sitting at a table consisting of Blaise, Theo, Weasley, Potter and several other Gryffindor's he would rather be ignoring. Zabini had drug him here, simply because his girlfriend thought he should really try relating to all of the other people in the wedding, and now they were seated at a popular strip joint in Vegas.

He hoped the women on stage would distract him from this strange predicament, and the swirl of thoughts in his mind. He had been thinking about Granger constantly since their last encounter, and that was deeply disturbing. Just this winter he had hated the girl for everything she was worth! Now some provocative movements under a table had made his mind flip and consider the luscious body Granger might have? Completely insane! Those emotions were polar opposites and should remain that way, instead of being pushed towards each other. How did she go from hating his guts to flirting?

_I'll never understand women. _

The show begins and he hears the screams around him, but doesn't even process what's going on. His mind is a whirlwind now, thinking about her petite foot rubbing sensually against his calf. He couldn't quite think why that simple action had caught his interest so much. Maybe it was simple because it was the prude Granger, whom he had thought knew nothing about getting laid.

_I was apparently wrong. _

The woman in the middle was now dancing provocatively, her two friends on the side. she was tearing her top off, but Malfoy couldn't even enjoy it, and it was beginning to really annoy him. He loved women like that for fuck's sake!

Yet he was still focused on the one girl who could go to a bar in flats. The girl who had dyed her trademark hair black, and although it had popped with her eyes, he hated it. That wasn't Granger; it was some poser he didn't really like.

So what had changed anyways? Since when did he fantasize about the Gryffindor Princess? Much less, when did he help her? The first night they had met up again, he had done the right thing and left her in the situation, or so he had thought. His past actions had come back to haunt him and that guilt was making him perhaps mental.

The outcome was not what he had expected to happen to that old man- well, okay, it was, but that didn't mean he didn't feel a bit guilty. Granger had wanted them to remain and yet he and turned his back and decided to walk away, like he always did. Now Granger had been upset for a reason when he last saw her, and he couldn't quite blame her. The bloody girl was tenderhearted.

As far as his feelings went concerning the girl, he had no idea what they were yet. Did he hate her, lust after her? Maybe he had a combination of both going on inside! Whatever it was, it was all messing with his head and upsetting his mind.

Some of the women had come off the stage, and were sitting down with those who paid. Theo beside him paid for one of the girls, and Draco found himself leaving the club then, much to everyone's astonishment. He just couldn't do it; his head was elsewhere.

He stepped into the cooler outside world, leaning on the building's wall. Potter's wedding was next week, and celebrating here was supposed to be getting him laid. But, it didn't appear that would be happening, now that the Mudblood had taken over every thought.

_But is she really Mudblood anymore? Or just Granger?_

His head hurt.

* * *

Hermione had to smile a bit. Ginny was enjoying herself far too much at this place, and was eagerly talking to Daphne, Pansy and Astoria as they looked at the men before them, right up on stage. She wanted to roll her eyes as well. It was cliché, and she really couldn't believe they had come to Vegas, all the way to _America _of all places, for this. The men were off doing the exact same thing, and she was beginning to wonder what kind of relationship that would go into. Hopefully, Pansy and Harry would not partake in events like this again.

_If they would like their marriage to work._

She had watched the show herself for a while before pulling out a book. The atmosphere was hot, simply because of where they were, and although this situation was not common for the bookworm, she wasn't uncomfortable. Everyone in the building was enjoying themselves, so why should she feel bad? It's not like she was in a relationship, and it's not like she had _never _seen the male body before. But seeing a bunch of overly tan, overdone men parading around really didn't make her hot. She opened the novel and began reading, letting the group she had come with enjoy themselves.

Although she was reading her mind kept drifting back to her last encounter with a certain blond who was also in town, and the tension she had felt when near him; completely sexual.

_She shrugged, reaching her hand up to fix his tie, which lay crooked around his neck from his sleep. "Nothing," she replied, something etching into her voice. "Just dress nice tonight Malfoy, we're going out someplace rather fancy from what I hear," she breathed, finishing her work on his tie and stepping back._

_He looked into her eyes. They were dark._

_"Yes, I certainly will Granger" he replied as she turned away. He found his eyes drifting towards her arse as she headed for the door. What the hell Draco?_

_"See you tonight then Malfoy," she called back to him, glancing over her shoulder for a moment before she shut the door with a soft click, Blaise's key tucked into her pocket._

The entire point of getting close to Malfoy wasn't so that she would fall for him herself, but so that she could show him what it felt like to all those girls he used once. She wanted him to understand that those girls had feelings, and falling for someone only to be pushed away was painful.

Why was it so important to her? At first, it had been to simply prove that point, but now there were too many reasons clouding her vision. She feared that she maybe attracted to the handsome man to some extent, and that would explain the chaste kiss she had pressed to his lips right before she left Japan almost a month ago.

_Without thinking, she leaned up and brushed her lips against his, feeling the jolt of electricity run between them before he moved back slightly in surprise._

_"Granger-"_

_"Sorry," she replied, cutting him off. "I must be batty."_

That was probably her biggest mistake! Here she was, trying to hurt him and make him see, and she was being seduced by his looks like any other girl. It was so stupid, don't you think?

She wanted him to _change _his ways. She wanted him to feel bad about that old man from the alley back in December, the way he used women, everything. Draco Malfoy was everything except caring; she knew that the moment he left her alone that cold winter night. She had to follow, for her own safety. It was bitter cold outside then, and Malfoy had provided a dim bit of warmth against the cold. She had left him there, and she could never take that back.

She sighed. This was not what she was supposed to be thinking about! _Damn it Malfoy, and all the confusing emotions that surface with you! _She shut the book and shoved it into her back, catching the eye of her ginger friend.

"What's wrong," she said over the music, sitting beside the now raven-haired girl. Ginny had to admit, the hair was a shocker. She had yet to decide if she loved or hated it.

Hermione waved her hand. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Is this about ferret-boy again," she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. The blond had been a large subject for conversation between the pair since leaving Tokyo. The girl had a sneaking suspicion that her bookworm friend may hold a crush for the Slytherin heartthrob, which just wasn't good.

The girl frowned. "Can we not talk about him?"

"So it is about him!" She grinned widely. "Now what is it about Hermione? Is being in the same city with him causing butterflies to surface?" She giggled.

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes and slapped the 22-year old lightly on the arm. "Hardly! It just reminds me of things from the past."

"Ah yes, that again. Well, I am dating Blaise...just say the word and I can set the two of you up." Weasley was still grinning.

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled, not sure what she wanted to say to that. Did she even want to see Malfoy again, or simply pretend he wasn't around and ignore his presence until after the wedding? If she managed that, they would probably not cross paths again, at least not for a good while. "I don't need you help setting me up with anyone. The last person I want is that git Malfoy! Besides, Harry would have a complete fit, not to mention your brother."

She waved her hand. "Boys are obnoxious Hermione. They overreact to simple things like...dating enemies. Ignore what they would say. And anyways, dating Malfoy might get you out of this funk you have been in forever. What's gotten into you anyways?"

The girl shrugged. "I've had a lot to think about lately."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's a horrible excuse. Come on Hermione; what is it?"

The girl sighed. "I think I need some air," she said eventually, after a moments pause. She gave the ginger a strained smile. "Go back and enjoy yourself. I'll just be a few minutes." She grabbed her bag and stood, walking out of the club as her friend rolled her pretty eyes, turning back to watch the show again.

Granger was grateful to find the air outside a bit more refreshing then the sweaty heat inside. Nevada was hot, but at least there was a semi-breeze blowing through. It was almost ten at night, and she found the streets to still be stunningly packed. This was nothing like England, where the crowds thinned around this time, or Japan when everything had to die down at some point. Vegas seemed to be alive all the time, if she had picked up on anything since arriving two days before. At least this time they would be in the city longer then a weekend; the bachelor and bachelorette parties were going to last another three days, practically a week, before they returned to London for a few days to get their lives in order. Then, it was off to Italy for the wedding.

It would be a very packed two weeks before life became normal again. She wasn't actually in the wedding, but she would be a guest for her best friend, and hopefully find a date before she ended up going alone. Ron had already asked Lavender, who agreed only if he would pay her attention this time. Hermione hoped he did for his own sake.

She leaned against the building, watching people pass by. Children were inside now, and no one under 21 appeared to be out. There were still people handing out colorful paper on the streets, lights everywhere since they were in the strip, and the noise level was obnoxious. She wondered how Vegas people ever got enough sleep to work. The city was simply to lively for her taste. She needed quiet every now and then.

She remained outside for another twenty minutes before she simply decided to go to her hotel a block down. She pulled out the muggle phone and sent Ginny a text message, thankful the Pureblood had finally discovered the wonders of this technology. It made it so much easier to contact her. After sending the message, she walked down the block, ignoring every strange person she passed.

_Vegas is one of the strangest places I have ever visited._

At least it was interesting. The needle stood nearly, and Hermione gulped at the sheer height of Vegas' tallest building. _Why would anyone want to venture up there? _

She was nearly to the hotel when she bumped into a tall figure.

* * *

Ginny met up with Blaise not long after receiving Hermione's message. The couple decided they wanted to return to their shared room together that night, to spend some time together before they passed out from exhaustion of the day.

Her head was rested against his shoulder as they walked, marveling at everything the Americans had to offer. There were so many unique places here! I mean really, where else do you see a pyramid and the Eiffel Tower in the same place? _Quite a place indeed._

"So how was your night," she asked pleasantly as they walked.

"Great," he replied, smirking. "Malfoy walked out rather early though, which is pretty strange for him.

She shrugged. "Malfoy and Hermione have been acting strange from what I hear since Tokyo. Let them work out whatever problem there is themselves."

He chuckled. "I think it's all the built up tension. One of them as to crack."

"You would think that," Ginny replied, glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow. "That could be the reason, but I think it's something besides...whatever you mean."

He smirked. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, Hermione keeps mentioning some old man that Malfoy seemingly met, but I have no idea what it means, because she never elaborates."

"Well, then you shouldn't worry about it," he replied, pulling her in for a kiss. "And you should come back to my hotel."

"I thought-"

"Shh," he replied, his eyes dark as he pulled her in for a second kiss. "Pansy and Potter aren't supposed to see each other. That doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, smiling now. "Then lead the way."

* * *

Hermione took a step back from the tall blond she had crashed into. She couldn't decide if she was relieved or not that it was Draco, and not a stranger.

"Granger," he said, eyebrow raised, "having a problem watching where you're going?"

She frowned. "I doubt I would have run into you if you were walking on one side of the path instead of the middle. What do you expect?"

Malfoy shrugged. "I was hoping to not be hit."

"Well, I'm going to say that has failed, don't you think?"

He scowled. "You have to be straight to the point, don't you," he drawled, gently grabbing her arm to move them out of the way of the still busy crowd. They leaned against the nearest wall, watching people pass them by.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Harry and everyone," she asked, tilting her head. She had heard rumors that Draco would be coming with everyone to Vegas, but hadn't really believed it. I mean really, why would Malfoy come and hang out with the Gryffindor's if he didn't like the groom?

He shrugged. "I got bored," he said, keeping the explanation short.

Her eyebrows shot up, the brown contrasting with her still black hair, although it was fading. "You, got bored...at a club...in Vegas," she asked slowly, obviously not believing what he had said. "Are you feeling ill then?"

He scowled again. "No! Can't you simply believe that I am not interested?"

"You? Never. That's simply too much of a change."

She couldn't believe what she was being told. She had been hoping the boy would realize women were more then objects, and here he was telling her he wasn't interested in watching strippers. What was the world coming to? Getting him to think differently, so suddenly, is just too easy, He must be feeling off tonight.

But, she could always use that to her advantage.

"Are you not interested then," she asked, standing on her toes to look into his eyes. They narrowed at this, and she suppressed a grin at his confusion.

"Not tonight," he said evenly.

"I see," she replied, breathing on his face a bit.

There was a short pause in the conversation between them. "Where are you staying Granger?"

"Just around the corner."

He nodded. "I'll walk you there."

* * *

Draco awoke with a bit of a handover the next morning. Obviously, downing a bunch of drinks after dropping off Granger had done him little good. He stood and stretched, shuffling through his bag to find one of the potions he had specifically brought for this issue.

After eating a bit of breakfast, he got ready for the day. A part of him wanted to go see the Gryffindor, but another part of him screamed that it was a bad idea. Something about her was different from all the other girls, but he wasn't ready to contemplate what just yet.

Eventually, the desire for her company won out and he made his way back to the hotel she was staying at, hoping she was there. He also hoped Pansy wasn't, since she wasn't supposed to know where they were. Neither the bride nor groom had been told where their parties would be, which just made this plan a bit easier.

He knocked twice on her door quickly, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was later in the day then he had thought; practically one in the afternoon. A hurrying Hermione answered the door, sliding down a plain shirt the rest of the way. She paused in her actions when she saw who it was, obviously having expected someone else.

"Oh Malfoy," she said quickly, eyes wide. "I didn't know you would be stopping by!"

He rolled his eyes. "Relax Granger, it's just a bit of stomach."

She frowned. "I'm aware Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

The blond leaned back against the wall behind him. "I came to see if you are free to spend some time with me, but you apparently have other plans for the day." He shrugged and turned to leave.

"Wait," she called, and he turned back. _Why does he want to spend time with me? _"I was just going out with the girls; I'm sure Blaise has informed you of all the plans for the bride and groom by now. Really, I'm not interested in a tattoo, so if you would like to go do something, just say."

He cocked an eyebrow. Now this was interesting. "Sure Granger; let your friends know first, before they begin wondering why I stole you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No worries Malfoy, that won't happen."

"Of course not."

* * *

They ended up in a cafe, talking over things they had been doing. Draco didn't know if this was their way of relating, through meaningless tasks and past encounters that kept whatever they had alive, or because they actually wanted to see each other. He was nearly certain that Hermione didn't know either.

They talked for a while again, using the afternoon to distract themselves from important topics until he couldn't take it anymore. Leaning forwards on his elbows, he met her eyes, drawing the newspaper clipping from his pocket.

"Why did you give me that," he spat, their pleasant conversation souring.

She frowned, looking deeply into his eyes. "To make you think Malfoy. He died because you didn't wait around to help me save his life."

He scoffed. "Need I remind you Granger, you got up and left rather quickly after me. Don't blame me for not remaining if you couldn't yourself."

Her eyes flashed, and they both knew the pleasant visit was over. Standing, she placed her hands on her hips. "I had to leave because _I _would freeze without you blocking the wind, and my words weren't doing anything! I couldn't drag him away; I don't have the physical strength. My teeth were chattering too much thanks to you to cast a spell correctly, so I just had to give up! You could have remained another minute or two! he might still be alive!"

"Granger," he said, placing a hand on his head, "stop. You can't blame this on me anymore then on yourself. He died, but it's not our fault. He decided to stay out there."

"And we could've saved him," she cried, taking a step away, "but we didn't."

He groaned. So this was Granger's problem. Her quilt, her bloody kind heart, or something about her kept her from accepting that there was nothing to be done. She was angry with him for not helping the man, because she couldn't help him either.

"Granger," he said after a moment, stepping forwards to rest a hand on her chin. He used it to get her to look at him. "It's over. Stop dwelling on what you can't fix. He's gone, but that doesn't mean you need to feel bad. He sealed his fate from the moment he decided to stay out there looking for a dead woman."

"That makes it worse," she snapped, pulling away. "He wasn't well to begin with! and both of us walked off!"

"Because there was nothing to be done," he replied, eyes dark. She was really going to push this topic?

She shook her head. "That's your problem Malfoy; you don't feel guilt. I told you to look in the mirror, but obviously that isn't doing any good-"

"-what does that even mean?"

"It means," Hermione said, eyes large, "that you will never change until you except yourself, and want to change. You'll never be a better person unless you try."

"I like to think I'm a wonderful person." He stood as well and threw some money onto the table they had been sharing. "In fact, I like to think I'm better then I used to be."

"You like to think, or you are better then what you used to be? It's a big difference Malfoy, and it doesn't have to be as serious as saving someone's life or not either. Using women as objects is just as bad."

"I don't hurt them," he snapped, glancing around. At least their argument had been done in hushed tones, and no one was paying any attention. He whispered a spell, and Hermione watched as a thin bubble appeared around them, invisible to anyone outside. Now, they could yell all they wanted and no one would hear. "My treatment is no worse then yours to men Granger! You've dated maybe three men in your life? One was that Weasley idiot that you didn't even feel anything for-hey, don't deny it! Another was that Krum guy a few years back; I know because there was an annoying article in every paper about it for weeks until you broke up. The third a muggle; and you dated him out of pity. I may not treat women _right _Granger, but I don't play with their emotions either. If I don't love them then they know that before anything goes further. I refuse to have to emotional baggage."

Her eyes were livid. "We're not talking about me! And I don't use men Malfoy, I just haven't found one that does anything for me. You, obviously, cannot understand that."

He rolled his silver orbs. "Of course I understand that. If I had found someone, do you really think I would be messing with every women I think had a nice rack?" She didn't answer, so he continued. "Now, we weren't talking about relationships and why we do the things we do, so will you kindly drop this argument?"

_Malfoy will not be the voice of reason here! _"Fine," she snapped, grabbing her bag, "but don't expect me to be happy after this little conversation. I can't believe I came out here with you! I knew you would ruin this day for me!" She turned and stomped out of the building.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and got up to chase after her, intent on making something clear before they parted ways for the day. She was walking outside, and he easily caught up to her and spun her around. "Look Granger, I may have my flaws, and I may need to change my ways, but so do you. You're so convinced that you are the only one with flaws that you won't even notice your own as well."

She opened and closed her mouth, suddenly at a loss of words. Without saying anything else, she took a slip of paper and shoved it into his hand, turning and leaving without a word.

He glared. More of this nonsense? Looking down he raised an eyebrow. A multitude of numbers lay in his hand, and he could only assume it was her muggle phone number.

* * *

Later, her phone rang. She didn't know the number, and found it interesting that her phone was ringing at nearly ten at night. She had gone out for drinks that night, and now decided to reside in her room, happily buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Granger," the gruff voice said, and she recognized it to be Malfoy. "Are you busy?"

She frowned. "Not at this particular moment. Why?"

"I need something to do. May I come over?"

She considered saying no, seeing that they had had a rather large argument earlier that day, but decided she could use some company. "Sure."

"Great, I'll be up in a moment." The phone clicked off.

_Up? _True to his word, the door sounded a few minutes later and she opened it up, letting him in. Now she was clad in a pair of pajama bottoms and the same shirt, looking rather comfortable compared to the outfit he still had on from earlier, expensive trousers and all.

"So what do I owe this visit," she asked, sitting back on her bed.

He shrugged, and pulled something out of his pocket. Waving his wand, he enlarged the item and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow, looking at the mirror in her hands. "And what's this for?"

"So you can work on your own flaws." He sat down in the desk chair opposite her and stared out the window. "I still don't understand that stupid statement of yours, but I thought you should give it a try to."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, that sounds like you."

They were quiet for a while, until Hermione leaned forwards and grabbed his hand. His head shot up and he met her eyes questionably. The girl shrugged. "Thanks, for at least attempting to understand what I've been trying to tell you."

He shrugged as well. "I may as well. You are the only one who has ever bothered to try and change me for something good."

Hermione smiled then. She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. The blond awkwardly wrapped his own around her as well, patting her back. He would never have thought in a million years that he would be hugging Granger like this.

She pulled back but didn't lean away, and continued to lean over him. His eyes were a bit dark now, and she smiled down at him. Those strange emotions concerning the handsome man swam through her chest again, but she tried to ignore them. He would just think she is bloody crazy or something.

Why were all of her emotions lately telling her that kissing Malfoy would be hot and cruel? Cruel, because she could always use it against him in her plan to change him. But would she?

They were still close, inches apart, and he was giving her a strange look. _Is she comfortable like that or something?_

His blond eyebrows drew together, and she pursed her lips. The expression was cute on him. _Bloody hell Hermione, lean away lean away! _But she didn't, and went against every logical thought in her head, and leaned forwards tentively to press her lips to his like she had done before.

This time, he couldn't pull back in surprise. His head was back against the chair, and he had no urge to break this kiss. Whatever was running through the Gryffindors mind, he would go with, for now. After all, her lips were quite soft.

He slid his tongue across her lips and felt her gasp, opening her mouth for him. He slid his tongue into her mouth, relishing the feel of hers against his. He shoved her arms away, causing her to fall directly onto his lap, which was just fine with him. His arms wrapped around her body, and the kiss heated up, her hands slowly moving to run over his chest, outside of his shirt.

Hermione should've stopped him when his skilled fingers started pulling on her nipples through her shirt, hardening the little peaks, but she didn't. She moaned into his mouth instead, forgetting that this was Malfoy, whom she had been bothering under a table less then a month before. Malfoy, who she was supposed to be mad at. Malfoy, who she still had mixed feelings for.

He smirked against her mouth as she moaned, and slipped his hands beneath her shirt, one rubbing the skin of her back, the other snaking between them to grasp her breast, concealed by a bra he couldn't see. She broke the kiss to bite his neck and that's when reality set in.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?"

She sighed against his neck, before moving back to look at him. "We're messing around."

"To what extent?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know yet." She moved her shoulder lightly against his. "Don't look so horrified; it's not like this is new to me."

He raised an eyebrow. Due to her prudish attitude, he had always just assumed no one would want to go there. Then again, he was well on the way there if they didn't stop. Replacing his mouth on top of hers, he continued kissing her, breaking it again to tear the top over her head. She smiled down at him and he shoved the bra down and played with the hard nipples, watching her whine. Her hands had snaked under his shirt as well, and were running up and down his chest.

He continued to kiss her, unhooking the bra as he did so and pushing it from her body. She had a hold of his, and was pulling it up his body. They broke apart so she could remove the garment, and he used the opportunity to shove her backwards just a bit onto the bed. He moved to lay on top of her, but she squirmed away to lay beside him, and that's when it caught his attention. He paused completely, except his growing member.

"You're not interested in tattoos, ay Granger?"

He was looking at a magical tattoo in fact, on her lower back, of an owl that would fly around the tree that was there, before disappearing into it's home in the tree, eyes blinking out at Draco. He wondered if the bird was simply hiding from him.

She rolled back over and grinned, already sensing his puzzlement. "He doesn't like to watch you know."

Draco's lips were back on hers, and he was crushing her now under his weight.

It could be a very entertaining night.

* * *

The following day, Draco woke up quite hard. He groaned, noticing the black haired woman beside him, and his eyes got large.

_Bloody hell, now her friends will try to kill me at the wedding._

He stumblrd from her bed, heading towards the bathroom. His first thought was to gather his things and get out of her room, but Granger was smart and would probably find him rather quickly. He opted to splash water on his face instead, and make sure he was right; last night he slept with Granger. _And it was damn fun._

He washed his face, magically brushing his hair. He would shower when he got back to his own room, in case Granger woke up and decided to annoy him. Looking in the mirror, her words replayed.

_Just look at yourself in the mirror._

_I fuck her and that's what my mind focus' on? Something must be wrong with me. _Walking out of the bathroom, he peered at her. She looked so content while she slept.

Half an hour later, she was still asleep, and he was getting anxious. They hadn't spoken really about anything, and he hoped there would be nothing bad brewing between them when she woke up.

_Merlin, we really did screw ourselves. Now things will probably end up awkward. _

Another twenty minutes passed, and he lost his courage. He did not want to face Granger if she was angry at him for last night. After all, he had been able to smell the drink on her breath. She had been at least buzzed, and if she blamed him for taking advantage of her he may as well kill himself now.

Picking up a pen, he decided to leave a note.

_Granger~_

_You can sleep for ages. I decided to go back to my room and shower. We probably won't see each other again before Italy, since we leave later today and only spend a few days over in England. Sorry I departed so quickly, but I did blow off Theo last night; now I have to tell him something. Don't be too mad at me, it's nothing because of you._

_We'll talk in Italy. _

_~Draco_


	4. Italy

**A/n: **I don't plan for an epilogue. I like how the ending goes... open ended. Enjoy! I like how it went, and I hope you readers do too. Thanks for reading! And to my great beta, **JDeppIsMyLovely**!

**Requested by: **23Nelly. Well, what do you think?

**Bambi: **Thank you for the double... different reviews! I'm certain it was just a mistake, but thanks nonetheless.

**not one to mince words: **Lol I'm glad you did!

* * *

_Oh No, No No . . .I'm Gonna Make A Change_

_It's Gonna Feel Real Good! Come On! (Change . . .)_

_Just Lift Yourself You Know You've Got To Stop It Yourself! _

_(Yeah!-Make That Change!) I've Got To Make That Change,_

_Today! Hoo! (Man In The Mirror) You Got To_

_You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .Brother . . ._

_Hoo! (Yeah!-Make That Change!) You Know-I've Got To Get_

_That Man, That Man . . .(Man In The Mirror) You've Got To_

_You've Got To Move! Come On! Come On!_

_You Got To . . .Stand Up! Stand Up! Stand Up! (Yeah-Make That Change)_

_Stand Up And Lift Yourself, Now! (Man In The Mirror)_

_You Know It! You Know It! You Know It!_

_You Know . . . (Change . . .)_

_Make That Change. _

**Four days Later:**

She didn't even bother turning to look to see if he had come. She refused to turn whenever Pansy would walk down the isle either. All she wanted to do was get out of that place before the idea of having him so near again suffocated her.

He left her in Vegas; did he expect some sort of calm conversation to mull that over? No they wouldn't be talking in Italy! He used her the same way he used everyone else; and she had fallen for it. Her sights were on other things, and that had blinded her into falling for the man she was certain she could hate again now.

Well, almost hate.

It was really hot, and Hermione was thankful that she could wear a light dress instead of dark dress robes or muggle tuxedoes like the gentlemen. She was certain she would simply melt in that attire.

She already knew which form of clothing Malfoy was wearing, and she didn't care to turn and see just how great he probably looked. He could completely ignore her again for all she cared; in fact, it would just make it easier if all she had to do was bid goodbye to the happy couple with warm wishes, and apparate away.

Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, keeping the brown locks off of her neck and shoulders. Yes, brown. She had died it back recently while in London, maybe just because her time with black hair hadn't made her feel any better, just less like Hermione Granger. Reflecting, it was a preposterous idea to begin with.

Ginny sat down beside her then, her pretty dress robes around her. "Malfoy just arrived," she said in a low voice, knowing that the pair had embarked on a dangerous path together in Vegas. She knew how miffed her friend was about the outcome, and Ginny herself had pestered Blaise into speaking with Malfoy every time she saw him. How dare he depart her friend like that!

Granted, she still had absolutely no idea what the actual note said.

She squared her shoulders. "Good for him."

"Hermione," she cautioned, glancing around. Blaise had taken a seat with Draco on the opposite side of the hall, just as she had said would probably be best, and it kept the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's perfectly divided. Apparently, time didn't erase everything, even simple house rivalries. "You should talk to him. I'm sure he has a good reason for-"

"He walked out on me like all the other women he uses," she snapped quietly. "I should've known this would be the outcome with him. He was charming for the time needed, and I bet he is back to being a pompous git again."

Her friend sighed. "You don't know that. I just talked to him a few minutes ago when he and Blaise walked in, and he seemed happy at the idea of talking to you today. But when I told him you were angry-"

"Of course I am angry Gin," she cut in, looking at the ginger now. "He will never change."

The girl gave her an odd look. "Why does it matter so much to you if he changes or not? It's Malfoy; he won't change overnight. He probably won't change anytime soon either. He is just stuck in his ways Hermione, and it'll take time to make the worse parts of him disappear. But don't you dare start telling me that you couldn't care less anymore, because I know it's a lie, just like it was a lie yesterday. You care about Malfoy, probably for more reason then one."

"That's ridiculous-"

"Hey," she said, holding up her hands, "I'm telling you what I see. The obvious emotions between the two of you go deeper than just a one-night-stand, don't you think?"

"Obvious emotions?"

Ginny glared. "I do have eyes Hermione; I notice interactions too. You two have been clinging to each other every possible minute you are around one another these last few months, and everyone can see that there's something there, no matter how strange it is. If you keep denying it because you want to change him, or you have this made up anger at him, then you are just pushing yourself into the ground to be buried with your unhappiness."

"I will not be buried with my unhappiness," she seethed, standing up.

The girl just shook her head and tugged her down. "Quit being so hard headed. You weren't like this a week ago! A week ago you were spending more time with Malfoy than with me, and you seemed okay with that." She stood and smoothed out her dress. "But there's nothing else I can say to you. You have to be the one to make the final choice, and me pestering won't do any good. I'll just go make sure Ron actually has his dress clothes on. He was trying to hide them on Thursday." She turned and left, not waiting for any pleasant goodbyes.

The brunette, again, glared after her. So what if people thought there was something between her and Malfoy? That was none of their concern! She wasn't even sure what was between her and the arrogant blond, just that they had not departed on the best of terms. Waiting for her to wake up would have been the kind thing to do, but he had not been very kind to her for a very long amount of time. Maybe if he had waited around, things would've been awkward when they were faced with the after effects.

Her head hurt.

She leaned back in her chair as Lavender took up Ginny's old seat, claiming that the giddy redhead would join them in a moment, since the ceremony was about to begin.

She slumped in the chair. Malfoy was obviously behind her someplace, and she was thankful that she wouldn't have to catch his eye through this whole thing. She needed to collect her apparently _scattered _thoughts.

On the one hand, she was angry that he didn't wait up for her. Of course, there had never been an agreement or anything that said he had to, but still, it was the thought that counts. He could have waited around for her to at least wake up. It could've smashed down some of the things she still thought about him, like how he used women. She refused to become another girl in his long standing list, and if he thought that was where this had gone, he was completely mistaken. He would receive a good few hexes for that idiocy.

On the other, it had been a very passionate night, and she had felt very comfortable in his grasp, but maybe that was just part of his usual charm to get his way. She sighed, remembering how nice he was, up until he was sure that she was alright, and then he became this master 'Sex God' she positively hated. 'Sex God' is such a plastered name for someone who has been ignoring women for ages now. She would know; Ginny told her too often about how Blaise thought he was nuts for her.

What a bunch of loons. Didn't those two have something better to do with their time than watch her and Malfoy's non-existent relationship.

She glanced at Harry, who had finally come to stand at the front, again, after disappearing a good while ago, before she even knew Draco had arrived. He looked so handsome in his dress robes.

Granger took a breath, not looking back as the music began to play, and decided she would have to have a word with Malfoy after the ceremony, no matter how bad it would probably go.

* * *

From the moment he walked into the small hall, his eyes zeroed in on her head. He had been about to head over to her, and sit with her so they could talk before the ceremony, breaking the divided houses of all things.

A little Weaselette stopped him. "I wouldn't go over there," she said gently, leaning over to give Blaise a chaste kiss.

He frowned, not at all interested in listening to Blaise's girlfriend talk. "And why not?"

She shrugged. "Hermione is angry with you. She told me something about you leaving her in her room after 'ravishing' her, and that seems to have severely pissed her off-"

"I left because I needed to get ready for a meeting," he defended, glaring now. "I didn't mean anything by it, but my family's business had things to deal with, and the girl can sleep for years."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be the one to hear all of that, she does." Ginny put a hand on his chest to stop him from walking over there. The ginger was still unsure what to make of everything between the two. "Wait until after the wedding Malfoy; its not your day to ruin."

He scoffed. "Weaselette, listen here-"

"Why don't you go see Granger," Blaise cut in, interrupting the pending argument between his best mate and his girlfriend. She gave him an irritated look, and promised to come see him after the wedding was over. He nodded, and she left.

"Refrain from calling my girlfriend names please," he advised, rubbing his head as they found two seats. Draco chose an isle seat, two rows behind Granger who was now talking to Ginny on one side of her, one seat in from the isle. He couldn't fathom why she was angry; he thought the note was satisfying, and more then he had ever bothered to leave as reason for his departure.

_Leave it to Granger to twist this around._

He glared at the back of her head, and nearly broke the intense look to smile when it finally clicked that she had brown hair again. It looked like Granger, not the dark haired girl he had slept with in Vegas. They were the exact same, but the brunette was Granger, not the black hair. He couldn't even explain it; the black hair just didn't let the real her shine through.

But he had seen the real her beneath the dark tresses, in a bright room under him as he made her moan. The carefree girl that threw her head back when she was in the throws of passion and couldn't even think. It wasn't the act of sex that he saw; but the girl she could be when she was very comfortable and not acting so very uptight.

He wanted to will her to turn around, to just look at him. If the girl had any facts in her little talk with him, then he would be speaking with a temperamental girl after all of this. For a moment, he envied Potter. At least he had Pansy, who would be too happy to be mad, and he wouldn't lose her, because they were truthful with each other. Hell, if they weren't truthful, then they wouldn't be getting married.

That Lavender girl sat down beside Granger, and he sighed, completely ignoring whatever comment his friend had about his behavior. He had thought things might be different now that they had been like that, that maybe they could talk civilly. She needed to let go of trying to save everyone, and he still needed to learn to 'change' apparently, for the better.

What a match they made.

It's another few minutes before Potter moves to the front again, and Weasley's annoying sister sits down next to Hermione. The wedding is going to begin, and he couldn't be more distracted. Whatever is about to happen during this, he is certain he will miss it.

It's not even until after the first people have walked to the front that he even notices the music playing. Merlin, he is distracted by her. The pretty dress she chose to wear is just visible on her back; a pretty purple with a low back, but not low enough to be immodest.

He rolls his eyes as he notices Ginny beside Granger, mouthing something to Blaise. Oh, if he only hadn't just lip-read what she said. Now, he would have an unfortunate picture of them in his head all night. _Oh goodie. _

The progression continued, and he only rose from his chair when the bride came down the isle because he noticed everyone else was standing. Otherwise, he would've probably completely missed it. Watching one of his best friends walking by in her wedding dress, he gave her a grin that she rolled her eyes at. Pansy looked good in her sweetheart dress.

It was directly after she had walked past them that Draco caught the Gryffindor's eye. She looked torn, even confused, about how she was feeling, and quickly turned her head away from him, looking elsewhere.

He would have to do something about that once this wedding was through. And besides, if Pansy thought he wasn't listening, then she would probably beat him up with her flowers before she threw them. After repairing them with her wand, of course.

* * *

The reception was in the next room over, and Draco made sure to catch Hermione at the door. Her expression was stony, and he took that as a bad sign.

"Can we talk," he asked her lightly, his hand resting on her arm.

She nodded, but didn't respond verbally. Wanting to get away from everyone, he moved them out the door and down the hall to a separate dining hall that the newly wed couple hadn't bothered with; the giant reception hall was more then enough for them, once Harry convinced Pansy of it. His hand remained on the small of her back until they got there and the door was shut.

"What is it Malfoy," she asked tightly, hands over her chest.

He beckoned to a nearby chair, which she refused, so he took it. "I want to know why I am being shunned. Your ginger friend informed me earlier that I have apparently pissed you off for leaving you back in Italy."

Her eyes widened. "Of course you did Malfoy! Do you know how many times I tried to convince myself since we met up back in winter that you could be different? That was dashed when I woke up alone, just like every other poor girl you've been with.

Draco tightened his jaw, but didn't yell in return. What good would that do? Then she would still think he was the same person, and she would walk out of there and never speak to him again.

Come to think of it, why was it so important to him that she didn't leave? It's not like they are committed.

But she was already rambling, and he was missing it. "...pompous git, who thinks that's the way to end things well! I was right before Malfoy; you have to want to change, and you obviously don't want to."

"I beg to differ," he interrupted. "If I were the same sniveling boy from school I would never have even touched you, and I certainly wouldn't hear your bloody words in my head all the time."

Hermione tilted her head at that, finally seeming to be ready to listen to him. "My words?"

"Yes your words," he snapped, losing his patience. "Your whole '_just look at yourself in the mirror' _shit. I hear that all the time now. Do you know how annoying it is to hear that while I'm doing my hair or something? I get completely distracted and have to start all over again!"

She looked to be in awe. "You actually remember that," she asked, an eyebrow slowly raising.

He frowned. "Well, yes. Is that a surprise or something?"

Hermione moved from her standing position, finally sitting beside him. "Do you know why I say that?" He shook his head once, and she took that as the cue to continue. "If you look at yourself in the mirror, its not literal. It simply means you have to reflect on yourself, accept your imperfections, and find a way to make them better. It's not about your hair," she joked.

He titled his head. Interesting little statement. He figured he had been doing that for a while now, but it rotated a lot more around what was happening between him and Hermione, instead of just himself. "As I said before, Granger, I have changed. Merlin, I stopped in the bloody cold and waited for you to move for some absurd reason, I kept you company in Vegas when I could've been out doing anything I wanted, fuck; I even let you stay in my bloody hotel room in Tokyo. Had I been a few years younger I probably would've stolen your key and slammed the door."

She rolled her eyes. "I could just open it again you know."

"You get my point though," he said, shrugging.

"I suppose," she started slowly, still looking unsure. "You have changed your general thoughts maybe, but you would still leave a confused man in the cold to die, and you would still leave a woman in a room alone to wake up, no matter her feelings. When I decided to change you Malfoy, I decided you should learn to treat women better. I can't make you treat that old man better, but I can try and help whoever ends up with you next."

He wasn't quite sure why, but her statement made his heart tug a bit. _I can try and help whoever ends up with you next. _Merlin, she may as well of been saying, _I pity who the next girl is, simply because I know you will not treat her right either. _It hurt a bit, for some unknown reason to him, that she thought so little of him.

Folding his arms in a defiant manner, he glared. "Well, I'm sorry I don't meet your standards."

She blinked, surprised by the bitterness in his voice. "What?"

He leaned away from her a bit, still glaring. "I'm sorry that my attitude in my past has completely blinded you from even considering seeing me again."

"Of course I will see you-"

"Not like that Granger," he interrupted, "and you know it. I don't mean to just sleep with you again either. I mean hell, I don't know what I want. But I think outwardly saying you can't even consider something with me is a filthy lie; you are no actress, and you did not fake those emotions in Vegas, or that dark look in your eye in Japan. Please, try to tell me I am wrong, and if you can prove you were not feeling something for me I will back off right this moment."

He waited for what felt like an eternity, but she didn't speak. She held his gaze, it she did not answer him. He was becoming frustrated, waiting for a reply from her. When he was about to stand up and leave her entirely, she spoke.

"I don't want to answer Malfoy; I don't like saying things when I don't understand their meaning."

"So now the bookworm is confused," he snapped, still annoyed. Her cool look instantly shushed him.

"See? This is what I mean; everything with you is on the flipside. One moment you are sweet, then next your the mean little boy from school that used to make me feel bad for being who I am."

"I am by no means making fun of you. I'm irritated because every single time we have talked, you're emotions have flipped to something different. You hated me, then you were playing games with me, then you talked and slept with me, and now you are angry that I can't change when you seem to every twenty minutes. What is that?"

She spun away from him. "It's you! You're confusing, and I don't know what to expect. I let myself go to you and you walked away-"

"I went to deal with a fucking meeting for my company-"

"And despite that, it still makes me uncertain of you. I don't love you Malfoy, let's get that straight."

"And I don't love you. I hardly know you as a real person; love would be pushing it a bit." He chuckled. "Did you expect that I drug you in here to confess my undying love for you that has been bothering me since I saw you in the cold winter, and grew hotter when we slept together? Hardly Granger! I don't think I've even used your first name yet."

She shrugged, having turned back to look at him, a gleam in her eye after she heard his insane tirade about 'loving her' in such a short time. Now that would be stupid; to fall for someone so very fast.

"I think I may have some sort of feelings for you Granger - that are different from the ones I used to harbor," he said, before she could cut in again. "I'm not even about to become a Hufflepuff on you and be a sap, but there's some sort of feeling there that I have never felt before, and I was hoping to explore it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, that finally matched her hair. "Perhaps. I guess if you began acting like a Hufflepuff, it would be too much of a change. Although, you were kind of a wimp when it came to the war."

He swatted her lightly on the arm. "I dare you to call me a wimp again," he said, smiling a little inside, letting it show through his eyes. This was kind of nice. "I'll show you I'm not."

"I'm sure you will," she responded, rolling her eyes. She patted him twice on the thigh, and then silence descended on them again.

Wow. For two people having a very important talk, they weren't getting very far. They had joked, argued, and come to the conclusion that neither was in love with the other. These emotions of 'friendliness' towards each other were too new to be that.

"So what do we do now," she eventually asked. "We don't love each other, but we both agree there is something there-"

"So you agree too Granger?"

Hermione frowned and continued without answering him. "-something there that we can't quite name yet. Do we go with it, or part ways now?"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forwards, daring to take her hand. "I think I'd like to hear you say my name at least before I give. I'm not promising you anything Granger, so don't expect it. But I will stay around you and see what happens."

She nodded her agreement. "And when we return to London, we can hear all about what a match made in hell we are."

Draco shrugged. "You can't tell me you care what the press says after all this time."

She shrugged. "Of course not. It just gets old after a while."

"Everything does."

She smiled, and kept a hold of his hand. There was a pause before he spoke again. "So how much am I required to change? Because I will tell you now Granger, my hair is not turning black."

Hermione laughed, actually laughed, and it relieved some of the tension between the two. She couldn't help it; the idea of Malfoy dying his beloved hair was quite comical to her. She could just see him staring in the mirror, proclaiming that he was hideous now that his trademark hair was gone.

Mirror.

She looked back up into his eyes. "If we try anything you have to try to change-"

"-we already went over this-"

"-but not completely, just donate a bit-"

"I think not - donate?" He cut himself off, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes donate." she replied. "It's not that hard. ?Try to help some Malfoy; I know for a fact your company has never contributed to anything, whatever that reason is."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're pushing it Granger."

"I know." She stood and held her hand out to him. He took it, and stood as well. "We should be getting back. People may start wondering what happened."

"Sure," he replied, "let's go hold hands in the middle of a group of people who we can't explain anything to, because all we are doing is trying this out."

She removed her hand as they exited the room. "Perhaps we should hold off making anything obvious then, at least until after the reception. Pansy is sweet, but she will kill us if we outshine her on her wedding day, just because we are 'trying this out'."

He raised an eyebrow. "And Potter wouldn't be mad either?"

She laughed. "Harry is going to have a heart attack before he calms down. We don't need the groom heading off to see a Healer today, do we?"

Malfoy sighed. "No, I guess that's rather mean."

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Pansy said to the pair, Harry at her side. Half the people had left by then; it was nearly eleven, and Hermione had let it slip to Harry that she had something to deal with. The girl smiled pleasantly, and she smiled back at his wife.

"My pleasure," Draco drawled from her side. The pair had been receiving odd looks all night, despite keeping a distance between each other. Apparently the simple fact that they were walking together was enough to make people talk.

Potter rolled his eyes. "I believe she was talking to Hermione."

Hermione smiled lightly and spoke before Draco could again. "Thanks for having me. It was a beautiful ceremony." Truth was, she had paid basically no attention to the wedding, having been distracted, but didn't want to appear rude.

A few more words were exchanged, before a lot of confused people watched the duo depart together, including Ron Weasley. He considered going after her and asking what was wrong with her, what was she thinking? But the feel of Lavender against his body as she talked to an old friend from school, his arm around her waist, kept him in place. He had realized back before Vegas, that he had another person to be with now, and he couldn't always chase broken dreams.

He would see where life took him from there, because that's all you can ever do.

Draco placed his hand in Hermione's once they got outside. "Where are you staying," he asked, hoping she wouldn't shut him out just because of how things went last time.

There was barely a moment's hesitation. "This little hotel by the beach. It's calming." She nodded to their hands. "Shall I take us there?" He inclined his head once, and they were off.

The two appeared in a muggle hotel, pretty if not a bit cramped. It was smaller then the rooms in Vegas, and there was no desk. He sat on one side of her bed, and she took the other, keeping a bit of space between them.

He inclined an eyebrow. "So does this mean you pick the time I leave tonight?"

She shrugged and linked their hands again. "I can," she said, looking down, "or you can stay with me."

"Rushing things aren't we Granger? I thought we agreed to see where things go." He wanted to stay, but he assumed she was afraid she would find him gone again tomorrow. And the idea of staying with her, without the prospect of sex, was traumatizing. He had never done that before, for anyone, and they didn't even know where they were going, or what they planned to be. Maybe they would date, maybe they would just be close friends. Whatever it was, they wouldn't go back to the way things had to be.

She smiled. "Don't make things difficult Malfoy; it's just us getting to actually know each other a bit, nothing like last time." She squeezed his hand, and his eyebrow shot higher. "Besides, if you are nice to me tonight, I can forgive you for last time."

"Really," he asked, completely thrown. "You were screaming at me about that a few hours ago."

Hermione nodded. "I want to forget about it tonight. I don't want to ruin whatever we are doing. I just want to talk; I want to get to know you."

He chuckled. "Even without my donating arse helping charities first?"

"I never said they needed to be charities."

"That's what I'm donating to."

She shook her head. "Fine, I'll still talk to the Malfoy who hasn't changed for the light completely yet, but I will make him donate to those charities one way or another."

"Of course you will," he mocked, shaking his head. The girl would throw that in. What a strange day this had become indeed. They talked for a few more minutes, before she stood and decided to change into her pajamas. She left for the bathroom, giving him a moment of air.

_Oh goodie, let's see Granger in her pajamas. That will help this predicament. Seriously, what is she playing at? Am I supposed to stay and play with her, or be respectable an boring? Maybe she will just decide for me..._

_Oh, and I don't have anything to bloody change into so I'm not in these damned trousers anymore._

Hermione appeared a moment later, in a knee-length nightgown of pale orange. It reminded him of a sunset, and that was bothersome. He did not want to be looking at her and think about the bloody sun.

"Orange," he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I knew you would say something about it; don't insult my nightgown Malfoy. It's my favorite, thank you."

"Right," he replied, looking her over. She at least didn't become embarrassed and cover herself as she sat back down, but she didn't start trying anything provocative either. Actually, her only reaction was to raise an eyebrow.

"Having fun studying me?"

Draco smirked. "I'm just thinking about how much better that gown looks against your brown hair; the highlights really stick out. I'm guessing you used magic to change it back to its proper color? I doubt it looked half as good."

She frowned. "Why not?"

He ran a hand through her curls. "Because this is you, I always picture dear Granger with a head of brown curls."

"Dear Granger?"

He shrugged. "It works."

Hermione chuckled and laid down on the bed, on top of the covers. She patted the spot beside her. "Lay with me."

He obliged happily, his fingers skimming hers. "So when do you kick me out Granger," he asked again, only half joking. He was waiting for then night to be over, whenever she decided the night was over. He just had a sickening feeling this would end soon.

She sighed and sat up, leaning over him so he had to look up into her eyes. "I don't want you to leave, alright Malfoy? Just stay with me tonight, because sleeping next to you was the best night of rest I ever got."

Draco smirked. "Really now?"

She leaned down and brushed her lips lightly over his. "Really."

_I see where this is going. _He rolled them so that she was on her back, him leaning over her, and kissed her deeper. "So Granger," he said against her lips, "I would love to see that tattoo again."

She smiled up at him. "We'll see. If you are still around in the morning, I'll show it to you."

He rolled his eyes. "h, I see how this works Granger."

"Well, I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I think if you don't run out tonight, things will go well for at least a while."

"How do you see that?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "Because you have to take each day one day at a time."

_~FIN~_


End file.
